Found You, Shim Changmin
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: An ordinary love story of Kim Jaejoong and Shim Changmin. /MINJAE, Changmin x Jaejoong/YAOI Boyslove/CrackPair/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


—**FOUND YOU, SHIM CHANGMIN—**

**a MinJae fanfiction presented by Cherry-sshi.**

**.**

**.**

**MINJAE, Changmin x Jaejoong, told ya before it's MINJAE!**

**Ficlet.**

**Teen's Rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**YAOI! Boyslove! CrackPair! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**.**

**this story is originally ****Mine.**

**Lets say NO to Plagiarism! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maukah menjadi kekasihku?"

Kupejamkan mata saat kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar menatap reaksinya, hanya terus menduga kalimat apa yang kiranya akan ku dapat setelah pengakuanku ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh dua tahun hidupku, aku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang gugup saat mengucapkan cinta untuk seorang pemuda.

Padahal aku juga seorang laki-laki.

Sepertinya, nyaris enam puluh detik kami hanya diam. Aku sudah siap dengan penolakannya dalam bentuk apapun itu. Aku sangat—

"Baiklah."

—siap. Eh? Apa?

Segera saja kutatap wajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum, sebuah ekspresi yang tak ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ku bilang, baiklah. Kita bisa menjadi pasangan."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku lagi. Dengan lancangnya kedua sudut bibirku tertarik keatas karena terlalu bahagia.

"Tapi..."

Oh oke. Apalagi kali ini?

"Kita tidak bisa menjadi kekasih secara terang-terangan. Yah, _You know._.. Hubungan seperti ini tentu saja terlihat aneh di mata orang banyak, begitupun dengan teman-temanku."

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, ya... Kau benar. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja kau lebih berminat pada gadis-gadis cantik."

Ku edarkan tatapan ke sembarang arah, menghindari mata tajam yang seolah mampu menarik seluruh nafasku kapanpun dia mau.

"_Nope, straight or no never being problem for me."_

Ucapannya kembali menyita perhatianku, meski aku hanya mampu terdiam.

"Tapi, apa _hyung _bisa menerima hubungan seperti itu? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa sembarangan mengakuinya."

Kuakui sedikit semangatku menurun saat mendengar hal itu. Tapi dengan meyakinkan hatiku sendiri, sebuah kalimat kembali meluncur ringan dari bibirku.

"_It's okay_."

.

.

.

Shim Changmin.

Mahasiswa desain arsitektur tingkat dua di universitas yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku.

Dia usil dan periang. Sering membuat keributan, tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang jenius, dan menyenangkan.

Aku memperhatikannya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ia dengan begitu cerianya berjalan di depanku bersama teman-temannya, sejak momen itu aku selalu ingin melihatnya tersenyum.

Waktu itu, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Ku pikir ini hanya karena aku mengagumi keceriaannya, dan sama sekali tak berani menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah perasaan yang lain. Apalagi saat itu dia masih memiliki Yoon Bomi, mahasiswi yang satu tingkat dengannya dan begitu terkenal karena kecantikannya.

Tapi semakin lama, rasanya akupun tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa aku ingin memilikinya lebih. Aku siap akan segala resiko seperti diludahi atau ditampar setelah menyatakan perasaanku. Karena aku sadar, aku juga laki-laki.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sudah disibukkan dengan barang-barangku sendiri yang harus diangkut ke apartemen baru.

Ya, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen lamaku setelah menemukan sebuah apartemen yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan kampusku.

Setelah berhasil menaruh beberapa kotak berisi barang-barang penting di depan pintu kamar baruku, aku mengeluarkan kunci dan hampir membuka pintu saat yang terbuka justru pintu kamar di sebelah.

Aku menoleh.

Tidak tahu kebetulan macam apa ini, tapi yang keluar dari kamar di sebelahku benar-benar dia.

Changmin.

Kami sama-sama terkejut.

"_Hyung_?"

"Changmin-_ah_?"

Lalu saling melempar senyum sesaat.

"Apa _hyung _yang akan menempati kamar ini?" ia menunjuk pada pintu kamar baruku.

"_Ne, waeyo_?"

Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya, "Ini bagus. _Hyung _akan tinggal tepat di sebelahku."

Jadi? Itu kamarnya? Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.

.

.

.

"Tidak berniat mengumumkan hubungan kalian ke publik?" Kyuhyun—teman akrabku, segera menatap bingung.

Aku menggeleng pelan untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa terjadi apa-apa kan? Bisa saja gadis-gadis yang menyukainya merebut karena _hyung _tidak bisa mengklaimnya."

Ucapan Yoochun pun sedikit menusukku.

Tidak, tidak mau. Aku tidak mau Changmin diambil siapapun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini keputusannya, aku pun sudah menyanggupi."

"_Aish_. Apa _hyung _sebegitu cintanya pada setan kecil itu?"

Lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya, jadi tolong biarkan aku bersamanya meski harus dengan cara seperti ini." Ku tatap bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan Yoochun.

Mereka menghela nafas.

"Kalau _hyung _sudah bicara begitu, kami bisa apa?" Kyuhyun yang pertama tersenyum lalu Yoochun ikut menepuk pundakku.

"Asal _hyung _harus bahagia, aku akan menghajar bocah itu jika _hyung _kenapa-kenapa."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

"_Gomawo_... Kalian sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

Tok tok.

Kubuka pintu kamar Changmin yang tak terkunci, aku khawatir karena tak mendengar jawaban saat berkali-kali ku panggil namanya dari luar.

"Changmin-_ah_... Apa kau ada dirumah?"

Mataku menjelajahi isi ruangan dan tak menemukan apa-apa.

Apa dia di kamar?

Karena semakin penasaran, ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Pelan, ku buka pintu itu dan yang pertama ku lihat adalah sosoknya bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Changmin-_ah_!"

Segera saja kudekati ranjangnya dan menelisik apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, tapi aku segera mendapat jawaban ketika melihatnya menggigil hebat, bahkan aku sempat berjengit saat panas tubuhnya menyapa kulitku.

Dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Astaga... Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?"

Matanya terbuka sedikit, aku ragu ia sadar dan tahu kalau aku sedang ada disini, tapi bibirnya bergerak memanggilku.

"_H-hyung_..."

"Ne, Changmin-_ah_? Kau belum minum obat _eoh_?"

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi dan berusaha menggeleng. Aku benar-benar di puncak kekhawatiranku dan segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil beberapa obat-obatan.

Kusiapkan segelas air dan beberapa tablet obat untuknya.

"Min... Bangun. Minumlah dulu, mungkin ini ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Aku tahu ia sangat bersusah payah untuk duduk dan saat itu aku semakin yakin kalau keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

Perlahan, ku bantu ia menghabiskan obatnya dan setelah selesai kembali membiarkannya berbaring merapatkan selimut.

"Apa kau mau ke dokter, Min?"

"_Aniyo, hyung_."

Aku yang semula berdiri disamping ranjangnya tiba-tiba ditarik hingga jatuh ke atas kasur empuk itu. Ia memeluk erat pinggangku dan tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain membiarkannya.

"Aku hanya butuh _hyung_. Biarkan _hyung _jadi obatnya."

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap dahinya. Changmin tak ubahnya seperti seorang bayi jika sedang sakit begini.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, nafasnya mulai teratur, tanda ia sudah tertidur dan obatnya sedang bekerja.

Semoga cepat sembuh, pangeranku.

.

.

.

Esok harinya aku terbangun dengan suasana asing hingga otakku perlu mensinkronisasi kejadian sebelumnya.

Ah, aku menjaga Changmin yang sedang sakit bukan? Lalu, kenapa jadi aku yang tertidur? Dimana dia?

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Changmin di ambang pintu kamar dengan _sweater _krem dan jins membalut tubuh tingginya. Ia terlihat lebih segar dan aku bersyukur.

"Sudah lebih baik, Min?"

Ia mengangguk dan mendekatiku.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis.

"Ah, maaf... Aku tertidur di ranjangmu, dan lagi keadaanku sedang berantakan." Aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Changmin, melihatnya sana rasanya susah. Ia terlalu tampan.

Aku masih bingung harus bagaimana sampai Changmin menangkup pipi kananku dan memberi kecupan ringan di bibirku saat aku terdiam.

_Chu_~

_My God! _Barusan itu apa?

"M-min..."

"_Morning kiss_." Ia mengerling lalu tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, sungguh aku kaget saat ia melakukan kontak fisik ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh iya, _hyung_... Park Yoochun itu teman _hyung_?"

"Eh? _Ne_... Kenapa?"

Kulihat ia mendengus pelan setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya heran kenapa banyak orang di sekitar _hyung_, kesal sendiri melihatnya."

Mataku membulat karena mencoba menyelami arti kata-kata itu. Dan akhirnya aku kembali tersenyum geli.

"_Silly_... Apa kau cemburu, _eoh_?"

Ia melirikku dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum akhirnya berusaha menggelitikiku.

Astaga, Changmin yang sedang cemburu itu manis sekali.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, aku ada di kamarnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan sejak kami tahu kalau kamar kami bersebelahan, dengan bebas kami menggunakan kamar satu sama lain.

Rasanya seperti sepasang suami istri. Eh? Oh iya, aku masih laki-laki kan.

Pagi ini aku memilih untuk membuat semangkuk sup jagung untuk sarapan kami. Changmin ada kuliah pagi sementara aku di siangnya.

"Hari ini kau pulang tepat saat aku berangkat." aku hanya sedikit mencebilkan bibir, berusaha memprotes dan Changmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, _hyung_... Kita kan bisa bersama nanti malam."

Aku melirik sekilas, mendapati kata-katanya mengobati _mood_-ku. "_Arasseo_... Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada."

"Hyung juga, jangan sembarangan melihat pria lain."

"_Aish_! Aku tidak segenit itu, Shim Changmin."

Bocah ini selalu saja mengusiliku, tapi aku suka sifatnya ini. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa.

"_Jja_.. Aku berangkat, _hyung_... Sampai jumpa nanti sore." Ia mengecup singkat pipiku dan menghilang di balik pintu setelah melempar sebuah senyuman hangat.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti mencintainya?

.

.

.

Ku lempar tubuh diatas sofa begitu sampai di kamarku, secara otomatis mataku terpejam.

Lelah.

Entah kenapa hari ini kondisi tubuhku tidak stabil, tidak biasanya aku mudah lelah seperti ini.

Cklek!

"_Hyung_?"

Ku buka mata saat mendengar suara Changmin, dan selalu tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum hanya karena menatapnya.

"Hei, Min..."

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Dengan cepat ia mengerti keadaanku, dan itu membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, hanya sedikit lelah."

Tangannya terangkat menuju dahi dan berpindah ke pipiku, rautnya begitu serius sehingga aku nyaris tertawa.

"Tapi badan _hyung _sedikit panas, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk, meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah makan, min?"

"Belum. Karena itu aku mau mengajak _hyung _makan di luar. Kita _dinner_, bagaimana?"

Aku tentu saja segera menyetujuinya. Ini momen langka, dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap-siap." Changmin bangun dan dengan cekatan mengambil mantelku yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Di luar dingin, _hyung _tidak boleh semakin sakit."

Manisnya, ia bahkan memakaikan mantel itu seolah aku adalah balita yang butuh bantuan. Aku terkekeh, setiap perhatian yang ia berikan selalu berhasil membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Kau juga, pakai jaketmu dengan benar."

Ku bantu ia merapatkan jaket hitamnya dan sambil berpegangan tangan, kami meninggalkan kamar, menjemput dinginnya malam ini.

.

.

.

_La terrace_.

Sebuah restoran kecil bernuansa itali kental menjadi pilihan kami.

Aku memintanya untuk duduk di dekat jendela dan ia menuruti kemauanku dengan satu kalimat manis: _Apapun untukmu, hyung._

Kami pun duduk berhadapan dan segera disapa pelayan, sejujurnya aku hanya tertarik memperhatikan Changmin dan membiarkannya memilih menu untuk _dinner _kita kali ini.

Bukan _candle light dinner _romantis, tapi Changmin selalu berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak memilih makananmu sendiri, _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin makan apapun yang kau pilihkan."

"Padahal ada menu yang sangat enak disini."

"Oh ya? Apa? Kenapa tidak memilihkannya untukku?"

"Aku memesan itu kok..." Ia terkekeh, selalu saja tawa jenaka itu berhasil menghiburku.

Sepuluh menit, dan akhirnya pesanan kami tiba. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat spesial selain dua porsi _pizza _ukuran medium dan dua gelas _orange juice._

"Jadi? Mana menu spesialnya, Min?"

"Sabar, _hyung_... Ini, buka mulut _hyung_."

Aku melirik ragu padanya sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut dan menerima suapan itu.

Awalnya memang biasa saja, sampai akhirnya Changmin bangun, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja dan meraih sisi wajahku untuk di dekatkan ke parasnya.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan ringan nan manis ku terima, dan sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ini di tempat umum kan?" ku lirik sekitar, untungnya tak ada yang begitu memperhatikan sikap berani Changmin tadi.

Ia kembali duduk dan terkekeh.

"Aku hanya menepati janji, hyung. Itu _Pizza topping_ cinta ala Shim Changmin."

_Mwo? Pizza topping _cinta?

Kami pun tertawa bersama. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik saat aku sakit sekalipun.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di depan televisi saat Changmin datang ke kamarku.

"Woah... Lihat siapa yang menonton kartun?" godanya, seperti biasa dia selalu senang mengolokku.

Ku lempar lirikan padanya agar diam. Tapi mengabaikan lirikan sinisku, ia justru duduk tepat di sebelahku tanpa sungkan.

"Apa benar kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku _hyung_? Kenapa kau _childish _sekali?"

Bukannya tidak suka, ku akui aku memang _childish _tapi ini tentu hanya di hadapannya.

"Tidak suka karena aku _childish eoh_?" Ku belakangi ia karena sedikit kesal, ia tertawa. Aku enggan berbaikan sampai kemudian ia memelukku dari belakang.

Jantungku terasa berhenti, terutama saat ia dengan nyaman meletakkan dagunya di pundakku. Kontak fisik dengannya memang selalu tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku menegang gugup karena pelukan ini.

"_Saranghae, hyung.. Saranghae_."

Hatiku menghangat dan tubuhku mulai terasa lebih rileks, Changmin jarang mengumbar kata-kata cinta karena itu perasaanku jadi sulit digambarkan jika mendengar kalimat semacam ini meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dia membiusku hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Seperti sebuah mantra yang mengikatku makin terjerat olehnya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Changmin-_ah_..."

Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati detik berharga ini bersamanya.

Aku semakin menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Changmin-_ah_... Bangun... Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Sudah lima menit kekasihku tak bangun juga, aku tak berhenti membangunkannya karena takut ia akan terlambat kuliah.

"Hmm..." Seperti seekor anak kucing, ia merenggangkan tubuh tanpa membuka mata. Dan begitu matanya terbuka, ia tersenyum.

Ku balas senyuman itu sama lembut.

"Kau tidak kuliah _eoh_?"

"_Aniyo_... Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran."

"Oh ya? Aku juga. Kalau begitu ayo bangun dan sarapan." Ku tarik tangannya dengan susah payah karena jelas tubuhnya lebih besar dariku.

"Ehem... _Hyung _lupa sesuatu." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Changmin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "_Arasseo... Arasseo.._." Ku kecup singkat bibirnya dan saat ku lepas, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ah indahnya dunia. Rasanya seperti punya istri."

"_Aish_... Berlebihan. Cepat bangun dan mandi."

"_Arasseo _hyung cantik."

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring setelah sarapan sementara Changmin sibuk bermain _game _di depan televisi.

Ia selalu begitu.

"Changmin-_ah_... Hari ini kita libur, kenapa tidak jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Malas, lebih enak di rumah saja."

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku sedikit kesal. Yah, oke... aku tahu Changmin memang tipikal yang tidak mau repot. Dan baru saja aku berniat masuk kembali ke kamar, Changmin memanggilku.

"_Hyung_."

"Eum?"

Ku dapati _game_-nya ia jeda dan ia bangun menghampiriku, menarikku untuk berdiri di depan sofa.

"Tapi aku punya tugas untuk _hyung_."

Tanpa menjawab, aku menatap bingung padanya.

"_Hyung _harus mengikuti petunjuknya dari awal sampai akhir, kalau _hyung _menyerah itu artinya _hyung _tidak mau mempertahankan hubungan kita."

Oke, kau berhasil membuatku semakin bingung, Shim Changmin.

"Tugas apa sebenarnya?"

"Apapun itu, _hyung _harus melakukannya. _Jja_... Perjalanan _hyung _dimulai dari sini." Ia memberiku secarik kertas dan duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya aku bingung, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membaca isi kertas itu.

_**Jalan 15 langkah ke depan.**_

Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya dan ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ragu-ragu, akhirnya ku ikuti instruksi itu karena penasaran.

Ku hitung perlahan sampai tiba si hitungan lima belas dan ternyata aku berhenti di depan pintu kamarku sendiri.

Yang segera menarik perhatianku adalah kertas lain tertempel di pintu itu. Apa Changmin menyiapkan ini selagi aku mencuci piring? Entahlah.

Ku ambil kertas yang baru.

_**Sampai di tahap ini, kita baik-baik saja.**_

_**Nah, hadap kiri dan ambil 20 langkah.**_

_**Ingat, jangan mundur ataupun berbalik! ^^**_

Aku semakin penasaran dengan tingkah usilnya kali ini.

Rasanya seperti mendapat peta harta karun, semakin lama aku semakin penasaran dengan akhir permainan ini.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti instruksi berikutnya, dua puluh langkah ke kiri yang berakhir di dapur. Ku tatap kertas lain yang tertempel di meja dapur, instruksi lainnya!

_**Lelah? Bosan? Jangan dong.**_

_**Sekarang hadap kanan dan jalan 3 langkah.**_

Aku tertawa kecil mendapati instruksi ini dan segera mengambil tiga langkah yang berakhir di depan lemari makanan.

Dengan sangat penasaran, ku buka pintu lemari makanan dan mendapati sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang mengunci suaraku dalam keterkejutan hebat.

Sebuah kotak cincin dan tulisan manis yang terselip di atasnya.

_**Kim Jaejoong,**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

Kalau ini bagian dari candaanya, aku bersumpah akan membuatnya jadi makanan untuk bebek.

"C-Changmin-_ah_! Ini... Apa... Maksudku... _Aish_!"

Aku bahkan tak mampu merangkai satu kalimat utuh untuk bisa dimengerti. Changmin benar-benar...

Dia di belakangku, bersandar pada pintu dapur dengan raut kelewat santai. Aku sedikit kesal karena ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

Namun saat dia tersenyum lembut, aku tak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Ku temukan jawaban itu sendiri.

"_Am i dreaming,_ Chwang?"

"Mungkin seperti mimpi, tapi ini nyata _hyung_..."

_Speechless_. Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan yang lebih membuatku tidak percaya adalah orang yang membuat ini semua.

Changmin.

Apa aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi?

Aku memeluknya erat setelah yakin semuanya nyata. Aku terlalu bahagia.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau terharu." dengan menyebalkannya, ia kembali terkekeh.

_"I did it already, paboya._.." Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menangis seperti ini.

"_Ne ne..._ Aku memang bodoh." Ia mengusap airmataku dengan begitu lembut hingga aku harus menahan nafasku sesaat.

"Tapi aku mencintai pria bodoh ini. Dan..._ I do, Shim Chwang~ I do..._" jawabku berusaha tersenyum di tengah perasaan yang campur aduk.

"_Gomawo my princess..._"

Changmin memelukku lebih erat bahkan aku tak sempat memprotes panggilan yang ia gunakan untukku. Entah, aku terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Rasanya masih tidak percaya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

"_Ne_, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi _hyung _berhasil membuatku yakin kalau _hyung _adalah calon yang tepat."

"_Gomawo min... Jincha._"

"Sama-sama _hyung _cantik."

Shim Changmin.

Entah darimana ia belajar menjadi romantis untuk malam itu. Karena yang ku kenal, ia tak pernah menggambarkan perasaannya secara jelas, dan tak pernah suka bertingkah _cheesy_.

Kadang dia tidak peka, sering mengusiliku dan juga manja.

Tapi karena dia Shim Changmin, si nakal yang selalu menunjukan cintanya padaku dengan cara berbeda. Mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa, jadi setiap hal kecil yang dilakukannya selalu terasa begitu manis.

Karena dia Shim Changmin, yang sudah memutar balik duniaku hingga aku merelakan seluruh hati dan perhatianku hanya untuknya.

Karena dia Shim Changmin, orang yang tak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun di dunia ini dan aku telah menemukannya.

Hari-hari kami baru saja dimulai, dan aku harap akan lebih banyak hal baik yang terjadi pada kami.

Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin.

.

.

_[The person who embraced my wounded heart and painful scars._

_I want to give you even more love always._

_I found you, my love, the person I've been looking for._

_I want to embrace you passionately._

_Stay still and close your eyes, so that I can kiss you._

_I love you, I love you._

_I found you, the one person to put beside me._

_Thank you for coming to my side...] _—**JYJ - Found You.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yosh! _

Kali ini saya bawa ficlet MinJae.

_tbh, it's a gift for my lovely couple_, **'Namaku Shim Changmin' **yang selalu nemenin hari-hari saya dan rela ngadepin sikap _childish _saya. Ini hadiah buat kesabaran min :*

Bukan apa-apa emang, mengingat saya masih amatir, tapi saya berusaha nulis lagi di tengah hiatus loh :3

Maaf buat yang kecewa karena ini bukan YunJae, buat Dessy ama Irna _unnie _& lainnya yang nagih-nagih_** (Un)Lucky Day**_sama _**Hold Me, Uknow! **_yang sabar ya..

Saya lagi ngumpulin _mood _setelah kena WB nih ;-;

The last, see ya in the next fic, guys! :*

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry-sshi.**


End file.
